


Blood Doesn't Make a Family

by house_of_soot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Fundy gets the love he DESERVES, Gen, Platonic Relationships, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_soot/pseuds/house_of_soot
Summary: Fundy has a hard time adjusting now that he's been adopted by Eret. Lucky for him, they're patient.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Blood Doesn't Make a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Tumblr @house-of-soot! If you wanna check me out there I would really really appreciate it!

“So… this means you’re my dad now?” Fundy asked, staring at his signature on the papers in front of him. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this, really. A lot had changed for him in just a few days, and it was quickly becoming too much to process. Still, Eret didn’t seem too bad, he supposed, even considering how he had been a traitor in the beginning. Fundy could do worse in terms of family.

“Yeah, I think it does,” Eret nodded, ruffling Fundy’s hair gently. They were far too calm for his liking, although it was hard to tell what they were thinking behind the sunglasses. Maybe it was just good that Fundy wouldn’t have to be on his own. He could figure everything else out one day at a time, but at least it wasn’t only him against the world.

The first few weeks after moving in were tough. Fundy wasn’t quite sure how he should behave around Eret anymore. Luckily, he didn’t have to think about it much while he was exploring the massive castle, and Eret was almost always busy building their new fortress. It allowed him some time to process everything without worrying too much, at least.

Fundy wandered through the castle like he had been doing every day when he turned the corner and nearly bumped into Eret’s chest. He managed to stop himself, letting out a small shout in surprise. He didn’t realize they were back yet and hadn’t expected to almost knock them over.

“Sorry, Dad-” Fundy said quickly, before realizing what he just said. He looked mortified, and it wasn’t helped by Eret just standing there and staring at him.

“It’s alright, son,” they finally spoke, ruffling his hair before leaving. Fundy clutched the nearby wall for support, his face heating up in embarrassment from what just happened.  _ Did he really just…? And they didn’t mind? They called him ‘son’...  _

Thinking back on it later, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised that they took it so well. He was officially Eret’s son now, he shouldn’t be so embarrassed. It still felt a bit like he was betraying Wilbur, but how do you betray a dead man?

The next instance was a few days later. Fundy had been thinking, and he decided to test the waters again. He wanted to see if Eret was just being nice because it was an accident, or if they really meant it. The perfect opportunity finally presented itself in the form of a small golden crown.

“Here, I want you to have this since you’re a prince now. We match this way,” Eret presented the crown, a smaller version of the one they were currently wearing. Fundy took it, handling it gently as if it would break. He hesitantly removed the hat he usually wore, replacing it with the crown. His heart was hammering in his chest, anxiety flooding over him as he thought of what he was going to say next. It was only two words, but they seemed to weigh everything.

“Thanks, Mom.” Fundy had to stop himself from flinching as the words left his mouth, anticipating the worst. Eret looked startled, blinking quickly from the shock. They hadn’t expected Fundy to address them as his parent so soon, but they couldn’t say they were upset. 

They smiled, opening their arms welcomingly, inviting Fundy in for a hug. Fundy accepted, hesitantly wrapping his arms around their torso. As soon as their arms wrapped around him, though, Fundy absolutely  _ melted  _ into the hug, nuzzling his cheek against their neck. Eret laughed softly at the display of affection, and their smile only widened when they realized Fundy’s tail was wagging.

“Love you, ‘Ren,” Fundy sighed happily.

“I love you, too, Fundy.”


End file.
